1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy figures and more particularly to a toy figure that is combined with a plastic substance extruder for forming the face and head of the figure.
2. Background Art
Figures and dolls have long been popular toys with both boys and girls. More recently, figures resembling monsters or fantasy characters have become very popular. Clay and other plastic substances have long provided children with entertaining activity including the sculpting of heads or faces. However, not all children have the innate artistic ability or talent to make a satisfying head or face. Prior art toys have provided children with mechanical molding means for clay or similar plastic substances such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,936 to mold animal-like characters. Other toys such as the LJN "DR. MAD'S HAIRY-SCARY MONSTERS" and the KENNER "FUZZY PUMPER" pet shop have combined mechanical extruder bases with hollow apertured attachments for monsters and animal-like figures for the purpose of extruding a mass of strands of a plastic substance to decorate the figure with "hair" or the like. There remains, however, a need for an activity toy that combines a figure with a self-contained extruding mechanism and provisions for molding a head and face that is operable during play with the figure in an entertaining way and produces a result that is aesthetically pleasing to the child.